<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't escape that look in your eyes  (you're the one that i want) by markseoks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085322">i can't escape that look in your eyes  (you're the one that i want)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks'>markseoks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun &amp; Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Time Skips, What Have I Done, idk what im doing, the tags are fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun was 17 when he first met Lee Donghyuck. He was 19 when he knew that the younger will always have a part in his life. And he was 21 when he realizes he's in love.</p><p>At 24, he takes the risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't escape that look in your eyes  (you're the one that i want)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first contribution to the jaehyuck community! i have been falling in love with this ship more these days and i thought of a cliche prompt where donghyuck is johnny's younger brother and jaehyun is johnny's bestfriend and an anon wanted it so i said why not since i'm feeling motivated to write more aus/fics. i just wasn't able to finish it immediately because i currently have two in going twt aus lol. </p><p>and btw the title is from the song "one that i want" by public i recommend you to listen to the song even while reading this :D i hope y'all enjoy this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun was 17 when he first met Donghyuck.</p><p>The then 14 year old was running around the backyard near the pool with his friends, throwing his head back as droplets of water fall to his face from his hair with the sun hitting his tan skin making him shine. Johnny is Donghyuck’s older brother who he has been friends with since the start of the school year and they were over at his house for a project. </p><p>“Johnny hyung!” the honey tan skinned boy screams in glee as he approaches them by the gate. Laughter and giggles filled his ears as all the children came with him. </p><p>“Hey, little bud.” Johnny ruffles Donghyuck’s wet hair as he waves at the other smiling widely at them. </p><p>“Hyung, I’m fourteen already.” the younger pouts.</p><p>“Still a kid, to me.” he laughs.</p><p>Jaehyun smiles, finding it amusing. His smile slowly fades when Donghyuck turns to him staring at him like he’s examing him<em>. </em></p><p>“Who are you?” Donghyuck asks, a hint of something in his tone and eyes thag Jaehyun can't tell.</p><p>Johnny raised his eyebrows at his brother, “Hyuck, don’t be rude.”</p><p>Jaehyun only laughs, “I’m Jaehyun.” he answers.</p><p>“Are you Johnny hyung’s boyfriend?” </p><p>“Donghyuck!” Johnny almost shrieks at his brother’s question.</p><p>This made him chuckle, “It’s okay, Johnny.” he pats his friend in the back. “No, I’m not.” </p><p>“That’s good then!” Donghyuck beams at him before turning back on his heels and dragging his friends back to their place. Jaehyun shakes his head lightly as he smiles fondly, looking back at the younger as he dives back into the pool. </p><p>The next thing that Jaehyun found out about Donghyuck, is how carefree and straightforward he is. It was given, he was still young. But there's something different about it. The determination and honesty in his eyes shows how sincere he is and how confident he is with all the words that come out of his mouth and how. </p><p>"Jaehyun-ssi." Donghyuck comes in the house still in his wet clothes and taps Jaehyun in the shoulder. </p><p>"Donghyuck, the floor is wet. Get out or go change. I won't clean that and Mom will be mad." Johnny scolds his brother, but was ignored.</p><p>"Can I call you Jaehyun hyung?" Donghyuck asks paying his older brother no mind as he still keeps on telling him to go out.</p><p>"Uh," Jaehyun chuckles a little, lifting his hands to pinch the younger's cheeks, "Sure." </p><p>Donghyuck smiles at him and his face lights up. But when he turns to Johnny he slips his tongue out and runs away before his brother can catch him.</p><p>Jaehyun also concludes that Donghyuck is very focused to what he only wants, and that he's also very stubborn. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was 19 when he starts to see how beautiful Donghyuck is in a different light. Not only inside but also outside. He might have aged but he's still the same Donghyuck he met when he was 17 the only thing that changed is how he's now more blunt and confident about himself. He has grown up in a very beautiful way. Honey tan skin shining more than it did under the sun, the fat in his cheeks fading, brown eyes still holding the most beautiful orbs that Jaehyun has seen. </p><p>Growing up Donghyuck and Jaehyun has also grown close to each other because of Johnny being his bestfriend. The younger treating him as his "go to person" as he may call it.</p><p>It was 3 in the morning when Jaehyun wakes up to the sound of is phone going off because of a call ringtone. He grunts and lifts himself up of his bed reaching up to his bedside table to turn on the lamp and reach his phone. </p><p>The very familiar contact name popping up. <em>Duckie, </em>with an emoji of the sun with it.</p><p>Jaehyun rubs his eyes and leans back to his bed's headboard before accepting the call.</p><p>"Hey, hyuckie?" he starts his voice coming off as raspy so he clears his throat before continuing, "Why are you calling at this hour?" </p><p>"Jaehyun hyung," Donghyuck's voice was tiny and soft. "are you really going to college soon?" </p><p>He laughs softly at that, Donghyuck has been bugging him all week since he found out that Jaehyun was moving away for uni. </p><p>"Yes, I am." he chuckles, closing hi eyes as he hear Donghyuck's soft voice whining as he protests. "I'm sorry, Duckie. I need to go to college." </p><p>"But why away? Why out of this town?" the younger huffs, clear annoyance in his tone.</p><p>"Because I passed one of the biggest universities there and I just can't let it go and pass without trying or accepting it." he reasons, trying to console the other.</p><p>"So you're leaving me?" Donghyuck says it so quietly but Jaehyun still managed to pick up the words.</p><p>He sighs, and they both basked in the comfortable silence between them for a few minutes. </p><p>"Who said I was leaving you? I will only be physically away but I will still keep in touch with you. Facetime and texts are a thing you know." he chuckles, "Besides I'm also going to home in special occasions and every time I can. It's not like I'll forget you either." </p><p>"It won't be the same though." Jaehyun could definitely see what Donghyuck looks like right now, probably curled up on the right side of his bed covered with his fluffy comforter and pouting like a child.</p><p>The image makes him smile. "I won't have someone to use as an excuse to Johnny hyung when I want to go out for a sleepover in Chenle's house. I won't be able to call you like this every night because you'll be busy, who am I supposed to talk about how shitty my day have been and how annoying my math teacher is."</p><p>Jaehyun laughs loudly finding the other adorable as he rambles about the things he always do with him. "Wow, Duckie I'm hurt you only want me like your slave? I thought we had something special." he fakes complaining.</p><p>Donghyuck giggles on the other side of the phone sending so much warmth in Jaehyun's body as he hears it. "When you leave who am I gonna get ice cream with? Who am I gonna hug all the time? I need my daily Jaehyun cuddles. When you leave who is supposed to make me happy?"</p><p>Jaehyun's breath hitches at that, he didn't know he play that much role in Donghyuck's life. "You have Johnny and your friends, you can hang out with them while I'm not around."</p><p>"Listen to me, why aren't you listening. I told you that it's different when it's with you." Donghyuck groans.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'll come visit you every time I can, I promise. No take <em>backsies</em>, Duckie." Jaehyun lifts himself up to sit down at the corner of his bed. </p><p>"When are you leaving again?" the younger asks, as he hear sound of movements from the other side. </p><p>"In 2 days." he answers.</p><p>"I hate you." Donghyuck mutters but no sign of actual hate behind his voice.</p><p>"I know." </p><p>"Before you leave," he pauses, "can you do me a favor? No- can you grant me a wish?" </p><p>Jaehyun doesn't even hesitate and answers in a heartbeat, "Anything, everything."</p><p>Jaehyun gets out of his car to greet Donghyuck who has been leaning on the wall of their gate. He smiles at the younger and laughs when Donghyuck stomps his feet like a child throwing a tantrum. </p><p>"You're late. You said you'll be here in 10 but it's been 15 minutes." he complains, frowning.</p><p>"And I told you to dress warmly. What are you even wearing, you'll get a cold with that." Jaehyun scolds him softly. Donghyuck was wearing a pink sweatpants and hoodie that he's sure not thick enough to keep the younger warm from the weather.</p><p>The 16 year old doesn't listen to him and just walked towards his place and stands in front of him, he looks up to Jaehyun huffing out a breath, "You should pay me for being late and for being mad at me not wearing a coat." </p><p>The taller chuckles and lifts his hands to put it in Donghyuck's face, squishing it softly and warming it up, "Then what do you want as a payment? Money? Should I tell Johnny to let you sleepover again?"</p><p>"No." Donghyuck leans in to his touch and rests his whole head's weight on his palms, "You should give me a hug." </p><p>Jaehyun hums and leans back to his car pulling Donghyuck with him and presses the younger to his chest, circling one of his arms around his waist and the other goes to the back of his head, threading his fingers through the brown locks. </p><p>Donghyuck sighs in content and snuggles closer to him, pressing his face in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. </p><p>"I'll come back, Donghyuck. I won't leave you completely." he whispers against the younger's head.</p><p>"I know that." </p><p>"Always remember it okay?" </p><p>"You need to remind me." Jaehyun laughs and hugs him more tightly.</p><p>"You're a brat." Hyuck only smiles basking in the warmth of his body.</p><p>
  <em>But you still like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do. </em>
</p><p>The silence was enough. Because they understand. No words was needed at the time. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was 21 when he realized he was in love. He wasn't stranger to feeling the butterflies in your stomach, the fluttering of your heart or the shivers on your spine whenever someone you like does something. In this case it wasn't all those fuzzy feelings that made him know he has fallen.</p><p>It was when Donghyuck, the same boy who he watched grow up in front of his own eyes, his bestfriend's one and only brother decided to show up in front of him as he comes home to spend the summer in their town. Looking all grown up, chubby cheeks all gone and height taller than the last time— runs towards him with the biggest and brightest smile Jaehyun has ever seen from him.</p><p>Happiness evident with the way the younger called his name, "Yoonoh!"</p><p>Jaehyun laughs as he opens his arms wide to welcome Donghyuck, grunting as the younger's body crashed to him. "Since when did you call me by my new name and stopped calling me hyung?"</p><p>"Ever since I turned 18 and you didn't come home to be with me on my special day." Hyuck whines as he pulls away.</p><p>"I can't believe you're still bitter about that. I alresdy apologized too many times and I even let you buy that thing you wanted with my money." he reaches up to pinch the other's cheeks. "Until now the dent it gave my wallet is still evident."</p><p>"But that was your gift for me so we're even."</p><p>"Whatever you say Duckie. Whatever you say." he sighs in defeat.</p><p>It definitely was when Donghyuck cried in front of him before he leaves for university.</p><p>"I thought you're all grown up now?" Jaehyun was trying to comfort Donghyuck as the younger begs him.</p><p>"I am." Hyuck whimpers, his grip on Jaehyun's hoodie tightening.</p><p>"Then why are you crying?" he asks as he thumbs away the tears in the younger's cheeks.</p><p>"Shut up. I'm emotional." Donghyuck answers and he laughs. "You're leaving again. I hate it. Why can't you just stay?"</p><p>"Stop crying." Jaehyun hates seeing Donghyuck cry. Ever since he started to get close with the younger he absolutely despised seeing him cry or suffer.</p><p>However this time, somehow, it's different. Seeing the other cry because of <em>him, </em>hurted more than it supposed to. And then it hit him.</p><p>Everything made sense now. Why he wants to always come home. Why he can't help but look back even when what people say his future is just right in front of him. The reason why he always wanted to make Donghyuck happy. Why he always needed to make sure the younger was safe and contented. The cause of the warm feeling inside him, the feeling of comfort and home, the unexplainable feeling of pure and genuine happiness. The sudden realization explains why Jaehyun's whole world revolves around Donghyuck and how his life is all planned out with him. </p><p>It explains the way his heart stopped when Donghyuck looks directly in his eyes still with tears flowing from his face pain and sadness visible in his eyes. </p><p>"You'll come back right?" </p><p>"I will. I am." he reassures him. "Who said I won't?" </p><p>"Johnny hyung." Jaehyun frowns and looks past Donghyuck to glare at his bestfriend from behind him. "He said you might not come back because you will find something or <em>someone </em>that would make you stay." Johnny tilts his head to the side questioning him with wide eyes.</p><p>He looks back at Donghyuck, eyes softening as he sees him pouting. "I won't. I promise. I will always come back." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Jaehyun leans down to level his height with the other before answering.</p><p>"Because of you." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun was 24 when he takes the risk.</p><p>This year he's coming home and staying for good. It should be a happy day but it wasn't, because this year as he got out of the airport the first person to usually always welcome him isn't here. </p><p>Donghyuck hasn't talked to him for a year now. And he still doesn't know the reason why. Just one day the younger stopped calling him every night to ask about his day and tell him his. He stopped texting him that he misses him and how he hopes that he comes home soon. The almost daily good morning and good night suddenly became non existent. Jaehyun definitely hated the year without any type of of contact eith Donghyuck. But he didn't do anything because he knew the only way he could persuade him is to come home. </p><p>And now he is. <em>I'm home. </em></p><p>Jaehyun smiles as he spots Johnny in the crowd waving at him. He takes his luggage and walks towards the other. </p><p>"Jaehyun. Welcome home dude." Johnny chuckles and puts his arms around him. "Come on. Don't look so upset that I'm the one who fetch you this time."</p><p>"I'm not. What are you talking about?" he denies. He's upset, alright. He wants Donghyuck to be the one here right now, probably clinging to him as he talk about everything that has happened in the town without him. </p><p>"Talk to him, he's just too prideful to do it first. Trust me." Johnny nudges him and helps him with the suitcases, putting it in the back of his car.</p><p>It was 5 pm when Jaehyun decides to show up in Johnny's house. He hesitantly knocks on the door and waits for someone to open it. </p><p>He didn't expect Donghyuck to do it but he certainly hoped for it secretly. The younger froze as he sees him, staring like he just saw someone he hasn't seen for a very long time. </p><p>"Hey." Jaehyun greets smiling awkwardly. </p><p>Donghyuck clears his throat and opens the door wider. He can see him more now, the younger was wearing an oversized hoodie that look familiar and a short shorts that is barely peeking out of his top. His thighs out in open and Jaehyun can't help but stare. </p><p>When suddenly Johnny comes down from the second floor making Jaehyun snap out of it and hurriedly looks up again and flushes. <em>What was I doing? </em></p><p>The younger was still staring at him like analyzing and taking in every feature of him again. </p><p>"The tension between you two is so confusing that I can't exactly pinpoint what it is." Johnny says as he stands between them.  </p><p>Jaehyun lifts his eyes back to Donghyuck who was also looking at him. The younger immediately looks away and leaves the room without saying anything. </p><p>"You two needs to fix your shit. I'm the one feeling so awkward." Jaehyun just laughs at his bestfriend, focusing in the fact that they also haven't seen each for long.</p><p>Dinner in the brothers' house is pretty much still the same the only difference is the uncomfortable silence and tension between them. Okay maybe not. It's definitely not the same as before. Jaehyun is sitting in front of Donghyuck who is eating quietly on the other side of the table while Johnny is in the middle. </p><p>In the past, whenever Jaehyun is over for dinner it's either Donghyuck would be always talking to him or he would be sitting beside him. He can't help but take glances in front of him every second. </p><p>He won't deny that he's longing and yearning for the younger's attention again. He doesn't even know why Donghyuck is still not talking to him. He thought that if he went home the other would be ecstatic and would be the first one to ever jump to him in happiness that he's finally back. </p><p>Donghyuck looks up and meets Jaehyun's eyes. He gets lost in those familiar brown orbs and he doesn't want to drift away from. </p><p>No one was backing out of the sudden staring contest and Jaehyun wanted to just reach out to touch and feel missing the other's warmth. Donghyuck’s eyes shifted to something else and looks away when he realized that Jaehyun didn't want to stop staring. The red blush tinting his cheeks not going unnoticed by the older. </p><p>It makes him smile knowing Donghyuck still gets affected despite acting like he doesn't care. </p><p>"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Johnny decides and stands up to walk out of the dining room before they could even complain.</p><p>Jaehyun opens his mouth to say something but Donghyuck stops him. "Don't talk to me, Jaehyun hyung."</p><p>He frowns. Donghyuck hasn't called him hyung and Jaehyun for 3 years since he turned 18 (because apparently he's an adult and there's no need for him to call the older hyung anymore which doesn't make sense but Jaehyun still let him). Now suddenly after a year of not talking to him he suddenly does again. </p><p>"Why?" he asks because he really don't understand why the younger doesn't want to talk to him and he wants to know the reason after being left confused for so long.</p><p>Donghyuck doesn't answer him and silently rises up from his sit to leave. Jaehyun stands up and stops him. He holds the younger's wrist and pulls him to make Hyuck face him.</p><p>"Tell me why, Donghyuck." </p><p>"I don't want to." the younger stubbornly says as he tries to pull away from him and his hold. "Let me go."</p><p>"Why are you like this? What happened? Why did you suddenly stop talking to me? Did I do something? I'm sorry." Jaehyun is getting desperate. "Tell me and I'll make it up to you, Duckie." </p><p>The other tensed up when the older called him with the nickname he gave and always used. </p><p>"Yoonoh please. Not today." his grip on the younger's wrist loosen as he sighs and lets him go. </p><p>"Come back to me soon, Hyuck." Donghyuck looks helpless as he tears away from him and left Jaehyun alone in the room defeated. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's been a week since their last conversation and Jaehyun has never missed a day to visit Donghyuck in his home. But Donghyuck has also never stopped trying to avoid him. The younger is either just in his room or is out with his friends not wanting to bump to him. </p><p>Today, however, he was just in time because Donghyuck was about to leave the house again. Jaehyun spots him walking down the stair in hurry but somehow it's like time has slowed down as he watch the younger walk.</p><p>He was wearing a loose ripped jeans partnered with a bright yellow shirt that made his tan skin more noticeable. He was also wearing make up, glittery eyeshadow and light blush on his cheeks, the gloss on his plump lips makes Jaehyun gulp.</p><p>Donghyuck sees him and stops for a second before rolling his eyes and ignores his presence. Jaehyun doesn't let him walk past him and grabs his arms to keep him in place. </p><p>"Jaehyun." Donghyuck sounded irritated but Jaehyun is getting kinda mad. "Let go." </p><p>The older only grips him tighter. "Where are you going?" </p><p>"Why do you care?" he snickers, "Johnny hyung isn't here. He left to see Ten hyung."</p><p>"You know I'm not here for him." Jaehyun faces the younger, "I'm here for you." </p><p>"Well I'm busy. I'm also going out. Goodbye." Donghyuck stubbornly pulls away. Jaehyun groans in frustration. </p><p>He draws him back again and pulls him to his chest hugging Donghyuck to make him stay. </p><p>The younger yelps in surprise. "J-Jaehyun." he stutters, "Let me go this instant."</p><p>"Not until you talk to me."</p><p>"I'm talking already."</p><p>"You know what I mean." Donghyuck stops fighting back and his hands slumps to the side body melting in his arms. </p><p>"I hate you." his voice cracks and Jaehyun panics. He tries to pull away but Donghyuck circles his arms to his waist— stopping him. "I hate you so much, Jaehyun." </p><p>"Duckie." he softly whispers and snakes his hands to the other's nape. </p><p>"You want to talk? You want me to tell you the reason why I stopped talking to you? Why I'm avoiding you and acting like this?" Donghyuck pushed him away slightly. </p><p>The younger was crying. Jaehyun immediately reaches to wipe his tears away but Donghyuck only cries harder. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna leave. Stop crying, please." he would rather leave still with unanswered questions than see him crying. </p><p>"No." Donghyuck shakes his head, "I'll tell you know since you're so persistent and I suddenly have the confidence." </p><p>"Remember the day you left in the summer of 2017? I was really afraid because Johnny hyung said that you'll find something that will make you stay there. But you assured me and told me that you will always come back because," the younger looks down before continuing, "because of me. You said that." </p><p>Jaehyun remembers. How could he forget? </p><p>"And I believed you. When you told me that, all of my worries vanished. Because I believed you. I always did. You never said something you didn't mean." Jaehyun doesn't know where this is going he doesn't understand why Donghyuck is telling all this but he wouldn't deny the warmth that it brought to him as the other admits he trusts him so much.</p><p>"The next year you did come back. Once in my birthday and again in the summer. Then the next you also did, but I hated it. I wish you didn't." he blinks in confusion and shock, "When you came back that year you were with someone." </p><p>Jaehyun did. That year he came back with Taeyong. Taeyong was someone he met in college they were classmates in 2 subjects and they immediately grew close. They surprisingly clicked and Jaehyun genuinely liked the older. Taeyong knew he was in love with Donghyuck and offered him comfort in the days he was feeling down and hopeless about it. </p><p>Donghyuck wasn't just someone he could love freely. He was younger and most importantly he was Johnny's brother. Johnny his bestfriend ever since. He knows how protective the other could get towards his younger brother and Jaehyun was afraid. Not of Johnny— but himself and the consequences that comes with it.</p><p>He was away for college and Donghyuck was 3 years younger. It looked and felt like everything is keeping him from loving the other. He didn't want to hold Donghyuck back from things he could explore and experience in his age. And he wasn't sure if he could give the younger what he deserved. Jaehyun was afraid he would fuck up and hurt Donghyuck. It would ruin their relationship and also his friendship with Johnny.</p><p>He was a coward. He knew that. But he doesn't regret it because he saw how Donghyuck got to do things that made him happy. </p><p>One drunken night he and Taeyong ended up in his bed. The morning after the older confessed he wanted to try a relationship with him and he agreed. There was nothing to lose.</p><p>But he was wrong. When he came back that summer he brings Taeyong with him and he suddenly lost Donghyuck after. </p><p>"I didn't like it." Jaehyun was making up ideas on his mind as to where Donghyuck’s explanation is going, "Because I was afraid again. I was terrified that you found something to make you stay away from here— from me. That something is someone and it was more frightening." </p><p>"Donghyuck." he softly calls and takes the younger's hand to hold it. </p><p>"Taeyong— I wanted to hate him." the younger laughs a little, "I couldn't. He was beautiful and kind. He was too perfect and I wasn't able to find something to dislike about him except for one thing."</p><p>"What was it?" </p><p>"You." Donghyuck says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was the fact that he had you."</p><p>"What?" he freezes. Is Donghyuck implying what he's thinking about and hoping for?</p><p>"You're so frustrating Jung Jaehyun." the tan skinned boy looks up again and stares directly in his eyes.</p><p>Jaehyun stares back and there was it. The look on Donghyuck’s eyes that he can't escape. He wants to get lost in it or drown in the brown orbs that was like calling for him speaking emotions that makes him weak.</p><p>"I wanted you for myself." Donghyuck confesses, "I was in love with you." the younger's eyes was full of sincerity. </p><p>Jaehyun almost chokes. "Donghyuck." he was speechless.</p><p>"Who am I kidding? I'm still in love with you. I always was and I probably would be forever if you don't let me go." the other sobs, knees giving up and almsot falling to the ground. Jaehyun catches him and holds him up. "I know it's petty but I can't help it. It hurts. It was like I was slapped with the reality that I could never have you and you would never love me the same way I do. I'm sorry, Jaehyun." </p><p>Donghyuck wobbly stands on his own and wipes his face on his own, grabbing his bag that was dropped on the floor to leave. </p><p>"Yoonoh." Jaehyun mutters.</p><p>The younger halts and glances back to the other. "What?"</p><p>"It’s Yoonoh, Donghyuck." Jaehyun grabs him and the next thing he knew a soft pair of lips was crashing against his. </p><p>Jaehyun was kissing him. Donghyuck freezes and stands there head tilted up and to the side as the older was holding his face to kiss him. He can't process what was happening but the moment he did he closed his eyes and responded. </p><p>Kissing Jaehyun was more amazing than he imagined. The soft lips moving against his own makes him sigh into the kiss. Donghyuck opens his mouth to let Jaehyun push his tongue inside and deepen their kiss. Jaehyun pushed past his lips and explores every corner of the warm that is Donghyuck’s mouth.</p><p>The younger moans as their tongues meet battling for doninance. The sound he let out made Jaehyun groan and pull away slightly making Donghyuck immediately chase his lips, taking over the kiss. They both stumble down to the couch with Donghyuck ending up on his lap. </p><p>Jaehyun's hands found its way on his waist gripping and carresing it softly that made Donghyuck whine. The older's mouth move to his cheeks, jaw and down to his neck. Nipping at his skin, pressing wet kisses and sucking in his sensitive spot making him whimper.</p><p>"Yoonoh." Jaehyun groans at that and lets his hand slip underneath Donghyuck’s shirt. Touching his bare skin, feeling the soft flesh of his waist and he traces his spine up and down making Donghyuck throw his head back. Jaehyun gains more access to his neck with the action and the older let his lips track down on his throat the licks his adam's apple. </p><p>Donghyuck gulps and Jaehyun goes lower to his collarbones. Tracing the bone with his lips. The sensation was so good and the feeling of Jaehyun's cold hand and lips on his skin made Donghyuck grind on him. </p><p>Jaehyun pulls Hyuck and whispers to his ears, "What do you want?" as he licks at his earlobes earning another moan from the younger. "Tell me, baby."</p><p>Donghyuck whines at the pet name and moves into a more comfortable position on the older's lap and gasps when he accidentally sits on Jaehyun's crotch. He can't help but bite his bottom lip rolls his hips on the bulge. The hardenning member of the other was pressing directly between his ass cheeks and he wanted to moan loudly.</p><p>Jaehyun grunts and holds his hips to stop his movements. Donghyuck lets out a sound of disappointment. </p><p>The next thing he knew he was being carried up to his bedroom and being thrown into the bed. Jaehyun didn't waste any second and hovers above him caging his head between his arms before crashing their lips together again in a kiss.</p><p>He pulls away ever so slightly and stares at the boy below him. He lifts his hands to hold Donghyuck’s cheeks and thumbs on his cheekbones. Appreciating how beautiful he looked under him. Mouth open pantingal, lips red and abused by their making out, and eyes dazed staring back at him. Jaehyun has never been more mesmerized.</p><p>Jaehyun leans down to press kisses all over Donghyuck’s face. The younger closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of the other's mouth on him. Jaehyun kissed his cheeks three times and only then he realized that he was kissing his moles. </p><p>"You're driving me crazy." he says once he's contented and rests his forehead against him. Jaehyun inhales deeply and whispers, "You don't know how long I have been wanting to do this." Jaehyun's lips are brushing ever so slightly against his sending shivers all over his body.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asks in a hushed voice too stunned to speak.</p><p>Jaehyun pecks his lips once, twice and three times before answering. "I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time." </p><p>Donghyuck opens his eyes and looks at him with wide eyes, shocked with the revelation Jaehyun has said. </p><p>"But— what about Taeyong hyung." </p><p>"Taeyong and I never had serious feelings for each other. We dated to distract ourselves from things." it was the truth, "You're the one who got my heart." </p><p>Donghyuck didn't say anything and just pulled Jaehyun for another kiss. It was messy and almost sloppy. Their teeths keeps on clashing together and saliva driping on the corner of their mouths. Jaehyun lets their bodies fall back to the bed, pushing Donghyuck on the mattress and starts to work his hands to undress him.</p><p>He holds the hem of his shirt and lifts it up to the younger's head. Donghyuck puts his hands up and pulls away to remove his top himself. Jaehyun starts kissing his body from his neck to chest, both his hands carresing his body from the waist to his nipples. Fingers playing with the brown pebbles flicking it a few times before his mouth is taking over, biting it softly and pulling it between his teeth.</p><p>Donghyuck mewls and archs his back, hands on the sheets to keep himself grounded. "You're so sensitive." Jaehyun murmurs, grazing his lips down to his flat stomach kissing everything to his heart's content. </p><p>"I have never been touched like this before." the older looks up at him, "What?" </p><p>"You're a virgin?" Jaehyun asks like he didn't even expect it at all.</p><p>"Duh, why is that so shocking to you?" Donghyuck reaches up to unbutton Jaehyun's top while the other just looks at him trying to process the information he just got.</p><p>"I just can't believe I got to have you all you to myself." Jaehyun helps him and does the deed himself, throwing his own shirt on the floor then proceeds to pin both of Donghyuck’s hands on his head with one hand as the other slips inside one of his jean's hole and caresses his thighs. </p><p>He grips the flesh a few times and slides his hands up and down the younger's legs before he decides to finally peel off Donghyuck's jeans off. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Yes." the younger answers sounding so out of breath. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Jaehyun doesn't need to hear more and undos his pants. </p><p>Donghyuck lifts his hips to help the other pull his trousers down. Jaehyun immediately hoist both of his legs up once it's done and attacks his thighs and legs with his lips. Kissing every inch of Donghyuck.</p><p>Jaehyun takes his time worshipping his body. He slowly mouths all over his tan skin nipping everytime he can and hums contentedly when he sees Donghyuck biting his lips and closing his eyes in the sensation. </p><p>"Jaehyun, stop teasing me. You can do whatever you want next time. I want you now. I <em>need </em>you." Hyuck looks down at him and begs with his eyes.</p><p>"You're very impatient too." Jaehyun laughs finding it adorable. </p><p>"I always have been."</p><p>He hums in agreement, "I know."</p><p>Jaehyun faces him again and kisses him gently in the lips. "We don't have lube and even condoms though. I don't think I can give you what you want yet, baby." he says and continues on kissing him slowly that it makes Donghyuck want to melt. It was intimate and he could feel how much Jaehyun treasured him.</p><p>"I have lube in the drawer." he sheepishly whisper in between their kiss, a little shy to admit it. </p><p>"Is it safe to assume you use it to play with yourself? Huh, Duckie?" Jaehyun teases.</p><p>Donghyuck flushes in slight embarrassment. "I have needs. I hate you."</p><p>The older laughs lowly, "I didn't say anything." he denies. "How about condoms?" Jaehyun says as he search the bedside table for what they need.</p><p>"I'm clean. I have never been with someone. I only used my fingers and some toys occasionally." Donghyuck places his hand on his chest and slides it down to his abs, "You can fuck me raw." he whispers seductively with his honey voice and Jaehyun nearly growls. </p><p>"Fuck." he curses and grinds down on Donghyuck.</p><p>Their crotch meets and the younger could feel how hard Jaehyun is. Donghyuck moans loving the way it felt and he wants more. "Come on, Jaehyun. Please. Do something." he doesn't care if he sounded needy he just badly needs it. </p><p>"I'm clean too." Jaehyun has just recently got checked and he hasn't slept with someone since Taeyong. </p><p>"Then what are you waiting for?" </p><p>With that Jaehyun removes the remaining piece of clothing Donghyuck is wearing together with his own pants, throwing both of it away. </p><p><em>God, </em>Donghyuck absolutely looked sinful. He's so beautiful and Jaehyun is completely enamored. There he is laid down on the bed naked in all his glory and spread out only for him.</p><p>His tan skin is to die for and Jaehyun can't help but stop for a moment to take in what's in front of him and memorize every part of Donghyuck. From his head to toe Jaehyun can't see any flaw and it made his ego boost knowing the fact that he's the only one who gets to see the younger like this and that he's the one who can touch him, make him a complete mess and compliant under him.</p><p>He places his hands on Donghyuck’s ankles and strokes up to his waist, feeling the soft skin against his palms. He grips the younger's hips and pulls him down to level their faces to kiss him again. He can't get enough of Donghyuck. He had a taste of him and suddenly he's addicted. </p><p>Jaehyun pulls away and grabs the bottle of lube to pour some on his fingers. Donghyuck looks up at Jaehyun with anticipation and hooks both his hands under his legs and lifts it up to bare himself open for the other. </p><p>Donghyuck was flexible and Jaehyun's head spin with the information. He felt dizzy just thinking about the things the younger could do with that skill. Jaehyun helps Donghyuck and pushes one of his legs up while circling one finger into his hole. </p><p>The pink hole puckers open a little and Jaehyun pushes one digit in. He looks up to Donghyuck and checks any sign of pain or discomfort in his face. </p><p>"Jaehyun, I won't break." he giggles. "I can handle it." Donghyuck wiggles his ass to urge him. </p><p>Jaehyun starts moving his fingers slowly at first before pushing another finger inside. He speeds up and curls up his finger up trying to find the bundle of nerves. Donghyuck wails when he finds it and Jaehyun does it few more times just to hear the younger moan in pleasure before he starts scissoring his fingers to stretch him out. </p><p>"Shit." Donghyuck curses and he lets go of his feet to cover his face with his arms. "That feels so good." </p><p>"Yeah?" Jaehyun speeds up and makes sure he hits his prostate occasionally. </p><p>"Better than my own fingers and toys. It can't reach anything." the younger stands up on his elbows and stops him from what he's doing. </p><p>"What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine." Donghyuck sits up and puts his arms around Jaehyun, resting his chin on his shoulders. "But I want to do something."</p><p>Jaehyun inserts back his fingers in Donghyuck that made the younger squirm and fall to his body, almost forgetting what he was saying. </p><p>"Say it." he says smugly while he watches Donghyuck have a hard time speaking as he press his fingers deeper in him. </p><p>"Let me," he moans and throws his head back as he ride Jaehyun's fingers, "suck you off while you pleasure me." </p><p>He halts his movement and stares down at the boy in his arms. "Are you implying to do 69 position?"</p><p>Donghyuck had the audacity to blush and be embarrassed as he nods. Jaehyun found it hot, he didn't expect that Donghyuck would be this wild. </p><p>Jaehyun moves away to lay down in the bed and pulls Donghyuck on top of him opposite to his position to do what he proposed. Donghyuck’s ass was right in his face and Jaehyun immediately burries his face in the cheeks, kissing around his rim before he darts his tongue out to press it in his hole experimentally, earning him a loud moan from the younger. </p><p>Donghyuck regains his composure and tugs Jaehyun's boxers down just enough to pull out his already hard cock. As he expected Jaehyun's dick was above average, it was thick and long and Donghyuck wanted to just choke on it. </p><p>He starts pressing his lips on the side feeling it on his mouth while pumping it up and down to stroke it to full hardness. Once he's satisfied he doesn't waste more time and puts it in his mouth, tongue swirling to the head before delving it deeper until it hits the back of his throat. </p><p>Jaehyun moans and Donghyuck hums happily knowing he's doing okay at it. The sound he made sent vibrations on Jaehyun's length and he almost thrusted up to Donghyuck's mouth. </p><p>He continues to bob his head up and down on the length, occasionally lapping up the head of Jaehyun's cock to collect the pre cum oozing out of his slit. And he seems to like it whenever Hyuck play with his opening. It makes Donghyuck experimentally thumb over his slit that made Jaehyun hiss, obviously sensitive. He does it a few more times before he swallows him again.</p><p>Donghyuck hollows his cheeks and pulls away with a pop, saliva dripping down his chin to Jaehyun's cock. He licks down to the base lower to his balls and sucks one in his mouth before moving to the other and does the same alternately while he circles his hand around Jaehyun's dick again to stroke it. He plays with the head, teasing as he purposely misses the slit at the top.</p><p>But two can play at this game. Jaehyun slips three fingers inside him and Donghyuck can't help but push back on the digits. His hole is now gaping wide and ready but the older wanted to pleasure him further. Jaehyun places his tounge together with his fingers in Donghyuck's hole fucking him just like that. </p><p>Donghyuck cries out and moans loudly, almost choking as he's being fucked so good. His fingers and toys truly cannot compare to this, but he's still not contented. There's more that he knows will ruin everything for him and can only be pleased with this.</p><p>He deeps throat Jaehyun and he gags but he doesn't stop, he takes it deeper until his eyes are all moist with tears that trickles down his cheeks. Jaehyun groans and uncontrollably theust up to Donghyuck's mouth making him pull away to take a deep breath.</p><p>"Shit." Jaehyun pushes Donghyuck to the side to sit up and check if he's hurt him. "I'm sorry. It felt so good I couldn't help it. Are you okay?"</p><p>Donghyuck laughs a little, out of breath he pants and makes grabby hands towards Jaehyun, "I won't be if you don't stick up your dick in my ass and fuck me right this instant." </p><p>Jaehyun shakes his head in disbelief but instantly leans down to kiss Donghyuck and does as he's told. He completely removes his underwear and immediately lines up his cock in Donghyuck's hole. </p><p>"Are you ready?" he asks, just making sure. </p><p>"Yes." the younger breathes out and hooks his feet in Jaehyun's waist, "Take me, Yoonoh."</p><p>That makes it for him, Jaehyun slowly pushes in. He watches Donghyuck close his eyes and arch his back up from the matress. The younger looks like a mess right now, but he's still the most beautiful things Jaehyun has ever seen and lais his eyes on.</p><p>Donghyuck’s hair was sticking on his forehead because of sweat and the corners of his eyes still wet from earlier. He whimpers when Jaehyun bottoms out, squirming a little with the feeling of being full ro the brim. </p><p>"I knew you were big and yet I think I still underestimated your cock." Hyuck moans as he adjusts to his length. "I'm so full. Why are you so huge." </p><p>"Stop moving baby." the younger doesn't listen to him and rolls his hips down to his cock. Jaehyun hisses and inhales trying not to make any movement hastily, not wanting to hurt the other. </p><p>"I think I'm okay now." he pulls out until the head of his cock catches in Donghyuck's rim before thrusting back in with a little force. </p><p>Donghyuck moans and throws his head back. Jaehyun repeats the action, finding a rhythm until he's sure the younger is used to it. He looks so wrecked already, head thrown back as he breathes deeply, arms on his side and legs up in the air, slowly falling down to the bed. </p><p>"Faster." he demands. "Faster, Jaehyun. Do it harder. Don't hold back, ruin me." </p><p>Jaehyun doesn't hesitate and pushes back both of Donghyuck’s legs up as far as it can go. And he curses when it reaches Donghyuck’s head. He's folding him into two and it was the hottest thing Jaehyun has seen. </p><p>He hovers over the younger and starts thrusting in the tight heat with vigor. The tight heat taking his cock effortlessly. Jaehyun looks down to see his lenght going in and out of the hole and his eyes almost rolls back in so much pleasure with the sight. Donghyuck’s hole is taking his cock effortlessly.</p><p>Donghyuck is loud. He always was and he's no different in bed, if possible he's even louder. He can't help but let out strings of moans as he could feel every inch and veins of Jaehyun's cock in his ass. He has never felt this kind of intense pleasure before. </p><p>Jaehyun keeps on fucking him just like that. <em>Hard, deep and fast. </em>Donghyuck feels so good around him. He thinks he's going to go crazy. The sounds that escapes his mouth and the faces he's making is making Jaehyun mad. </p><p>"Fuck. Donghyuck, you feel so good. Holy shit." Jaehyun lets go of his legs and leans down to suck marks at Donghyuck’s skin. </p><p>"I bet I am. I bet I have the tightest hole you have ever entered. I'm the best fuck you'll ever get." Jaehyun slows down his movements but makes sure to thrust in deep.</p><p>Donghyuck gasps when Jaehyun keeps on hitting his prostate, abusing the spot with the head of his cock. "You have a dirty mouth. I'll make sure to shut it up next time." </p><p>"Why not now? You can't handle it? Is my tight ass too much for you?" Jaehyun knows Donghyuck is trying to rile him up. He wanted to make this special since it's is the younger's first time but it seems like Donghyuck has another plan. </p><p>But since Jaehyun's priority is to make him feel good he'll give him what he's asking for. Or maybe he'll just let Donghyuck work for it himself. </p><p>"Are you seriously testing me right now?" he pounds into him, "Keep on challenging me and you'll suffer." Donghyuck screams when Jaehyun starts fucking into him again in full speed.</p><p>His eyes rolls back to his head, "Shit. Ah, ah, <em>ah! </em>Jaehyun, just like that." Donghyuck writhes underneath him.</p><p>The bed creaks from Jaehyun's merciless thrusts and Donghyuck can feel his body moving up to the end of the bed as Jaehyun pounds on him in an animalistic pace. </p><p>"Jaehyun. <em>Jaehyun. </em>Slow down." it was getting too much but it's so fucking good, he doesn't want to stop.</p><p>"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jaehyun holds his face and tilts them to face him. </p><p>Donghyuck whines and closes his eyes, pleasure taking all over his body. He can't think of anything else but Jaehyun and his cock pounding into his heat. </p><p>"I want more." Jaehyun stops and flips him to get on all fours. Donghyuck lets himself get manhandled and place his head on his sheets as he archs his back down to stick his ass up for Jaehyun. </p><p>Jaehyun lands a hand on his right cheek and he lets out a moan, liking the feeling of it. "You like that, huh?" </p><p>"I would like it more if you insert your big cock inside me again and fuck me into oblivion." Jaehyun puts his hands on Donghyuck’s waist and lines his dick on the hole, when he suddenly changes his mind and thinks of another idea. </p><p>Jaehyun doesn't push it inside and lets his member slip into the cheeks of his ass. Donghyuck groans in frustration and reaches back to hold Jaehyun's shaft to put it in himself. But before he could do it Jaehyun moves back a little. </p><p>Donghyuck whines and looks back at him, "Jaehyun, put it back." </p><p>Jaehyun only smirks at him but does as he says, the older pushes his cock on his hole but he doesn't fully thrust back in. Donghyuck sobs pathetically as he tries to push back on his dick but fails. "Please, please, <em>please."</em></p><p>"Do you want my cock that badly?" he doesn't know where he's getting all the courage to do this when he also wants to just fuck Donghyuck again. </p><p>"Stop teasing me."</p><p>"If you want it so bad why don't you work for it and do it yourself?" Jaehyun sits down and leans back towards the headboard. "Ride me." </p><p>With all the strength Donghyuck has left, he stands and straddles Jaehyun. He lifts himself up a little and lines up the older's cock in his rim before sitting down fully on it. They both let out a moan and Donghyuck wastes no more time and starts moving.</p><p>He lifts himself up and pushes back down. Setting up a rhythm just like that repeatedly. Jaehyun helps him by guiding his waist.</p><p><em>God, </em>Jaehyun is loving this. Donghyuck is bouncing on his cock. Up and down with all his might. The younger has his head tilted on the side, eyes shut tight and his mouth open letting out pretty whines and moans that is music to Jaehyun's ears. </p><p><em>"Yoonoh. </em>I can't hold myself up anymore." Donghyuck collapsed into his arms and his thighs are sore due to riding him. </p><p>Jaehyun lays down a little and plants his feet on the matress thrusting up on Donghyuck. The younger places his hands on Jaehyun's chest to keep himself up. Their moans and the sound od their skins slapping together fills up the entire room. </p><p>"Fuck. Oh my god. Shit." at this point Donghyuck is just mumbling words as he can't coherent any full sentences at the moment.</p><p>"I'm close." Jaehyun whispers into his ears as he pulled him down to his body. </p><p>"You're fucking me so good. I'm so full. I love your cock so much." Donghyuck is close too, he could feel it in the way his hole is gripping his length.</p><p>Jaehyun just kept on thrusting into him chasing his own release and slips a hand between their bodies to stroke Donghyuck’s cock. Donghyuck nuzzles into his neck trying to reduce his noises from how hard Jaehyun is pounding into him. </p><p>"There. Right there, Jaehyun." the older pistons his hips in a different angle and hits Donghyuck’s prostate. "<em>Yoonoh.</em>" he moans as he cums shooting his release against their skins and bodies .</p><p>A few hard thrusts and he also comes. Jaehyun fills him up with his cum and he closes his eyes to savor the feeling of it.</p><p>Jaehyun pulls out and rolls to the side to lay beside Donghyuck. They catch their breaths, just basking in the sounds of their deep breathing. </p><p>Donghyuck moves closer to him and rests his head into his chest. Jaehyun laces his fingers into his hair and pecks the top his head, circling his arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his body.</p><p>"Let's clean up. We can cuddle later." the younger only hums and anuggles closer to him. "Donghyuck, we're so sticky."</p><p>He whines but lets go of Jaehyun. Jaehyun stands up and takes the wet tossues to wipe the whute substance in his and Donghyuck’s stomach. </p><p>"Your cum is still in me. I can feel it flowing out." Donghyuck blurts out and Jaehyun almost chokes on his own saliva.</p><p>The younger laughs at him sits up to cling to him. "Carry me to the bathroom, please." </p><p>Jaehyun circles his arms around his back and lifts him up, Donghyuck automatically crosses his feet on his waist and rests his head on his shoulders. </p><p>Jaehyun places him down in the bathtub and opens the water begore joining him in. "Why are you staring like that?" he asks. </p><p>Donghyuck smiles at him softly and reaches up to hold his face and stroke his cheeks. Happiness and content planted in his eyes. "I thought I wouldn't be able to have you." </p><p>Jaehyun places his hand above Donghyuck’s and leans into his touch, leaving a long kiss on his palm. "And I thought I lost you."</p><p>"You would never lose me." Donghyuck moves closer to him. "I'm yours. Always and forever." </p><p>Jaeh leans in and holds Donghyuck’s face in his hands to kiss him. It's slow, and he's pouring all of his emotions into it, letting Donghyuck know and feel his love. They do just that, hands all over each other, softly tracing every part of their skins. </p><p>Donghyuck later on can't help but smile into their kiss when Jaehyun keeps on chasing his lips everytime he tries to pull away to take a breath. He bursted into giggles and they can't help but stop, Jaehyun groans and pulls him into a hug. </p><p>"I'm cold now, Jaehyunie." he says. </p><p>"Okay, I'll bathe you. Turn around." Donghyuck turns around leans forward to the edge of the tub. Jaehyun starts cleaning up his hole, pushing in two of his fingers to scoop out his cum.</p><p>It was an innocent thing, really, no hidden agenda from Jaehyun. But Donghyuck couldn't help but moan when Jaehyun unintentionally touched his prostate. He can feel his own cock hardenning again when it happens again and again. </p><p>"Jaehyun." his voice was raspy, clearly turned on. </p><p>"What is it, baby?" Jaehyun holds his waist carresing it to calm him down a little. </p><p>"I need— I want." he whines, pushing back to sit on the older's lap and leans back to Jaehyun's body, throwing his head on his shoulder and hands on his nape pulling down Jaehyun's face to press it on his neck. </p><p>Jaehyun starts kissing him there, nipping and licking his skin. Donghyuck archs his back and feels Jaehyun's dick twitch against his ass, surprisingly also hard too.</p><p>"Fuck me again, Yoonoh." he sighs and closes his eyes as he moves his hips to hump Jaehyun.</p><p>Jaehyun lifts him up a little to push his cock in on Donghyuck’s heat. Donghyuck moans and starts to do his thing again immediately, moving up and down, rolling his hips. Riding him with the best he can.</p><p>Jaehyun stops him and puts them to a different position. Donghyuck on all fours, holding on the outline of the bathtub as Jaehyun pounds into him frok the back. The sound of their skins meeting, Donghyuck's loud moans and Jaehyun's grunts echoes in the room.</p><p>They could continue cleaning up later. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The three of them— Jaehyun, Donghyuck and Johnny are having dinner together again after a week. And Johnny must've noticed something different in the atmosphere. </p><p>"You two are acting weird." he starts. "Did something happen while I was gone?"</p><p>Donghyuck side eyes him, trying hard not to smile or laugh. </p><p>"We're dating." Jaehyun blurts out. </p><p>Johnny chokes and Donghyuck hurriedly pours him water to drink. His older brother looks at them both after recovering from his shock.</p><p>Donghyuck stands besides him and intertwines their fingers, facing Johnny awkwardly. "Jaehyun and I made up and now he's my boyfriend." </p><p>"I asked him out 3 days ago." Jaehyun squeezes Donghyuck's hands, nervous of how Johnny would react.</p><p>"I'm in love with him, hyung." Donghyuck leans on him, gritting his teeth together. </p><p>"We just wanted to tell and let you know. Since you're my best friend and Donghyuck's older brother." Johnny is still sitting down on his chair not moving and just looking at them. </p><p>Jaehyun panics, "I swear, Johnny. I won't hurt Donghyuck, he's too special for me. And I don't want to ruin anything between us." </p><p>When Johnny started laughing they both look at each other in confusion. </p><p>"Please, I have been waiting for you to get together ever since I overheard Donghyuck telling Renjun that he's in love with you. And Jaehyun I know you, I see the way you treat my brother ever since." Johnny stands up and hugs the two of them. "It’s okay. I support it. What did you think? I would be mad? I'm hurt."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to be completely honest even if i took some time to finish this im still not satisfied about the outcome i feel like the narration is bad and i have gone worse instead of improving in writing but still i hope you liked it and you enjoyed reading this :) thank you so much if there are mistakes i'm sorry i will fix them once i have time! </p><p>ps. this was supposed to be just pure fluff and light angst romance fic but along the way i think i created sexual tension between them so this went the other way lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>